Deal or No Deal
by emptyspaces
Summary: When Alex finds out that the only way to save Sam is to sleep with the King of Hell, she's faced with two choices: let her brother die or sleep with somebody she despises. But everybody knows the Winchesters will do absolutely anything for each other./ AU from the fanfic 'Song Remains the Same' / Crowley and Alex smut /


**A/N: OKAY hi guys, so this right here is my attempt at writing Crowley/Alex smut from the fic _Song Remains the Same _by the awesome miss River Winters. I always thought Crowley &amp; Alex had such chemistry even though I'm also a die hard Calex shipper, and nobody else was writing any Crowlex fics so I figured I'd step up to do it. But I can't take all the credit; miss Winters helped me a lot writing this and if it wasn't for her this would probably be completely terrible! This is AU after a certain scene in chapter 105 of SRS. I'd like to think it's secretely cannon lol. **

**I do not own anything sadly.**

**Please tell me what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

_"So. What's it going to be?"_

_Alex hated him so much in that moment and yet he was the only way to get anything done. Her worst enemy was her greatest asset. The irony was killer—she'd been so horrified and angry with Cas for dealing with this monster, and yet here she was about to do the same damn thing. Alex yanked out her pistol and cocked it furiously, pointed it at the ceiling, and shot a hole into one of the solid lines of the devil's trap, setting Crowley free. "Yes," she spat, shoving the gun back into her waistband and staring at the demon maliciously. _

She was expecting him to stride forward and kiss her; a kiss sealed all soul deals, right? So when instead he just stood there, his dark eyes traveling up and down the length of her body leisurely, Alex's scowl dropped in confusion and distrust.

She arched an eyebrow up. "Well?" Alex asked in frustration, wanting him to just go away. "What are you waiting for?"

Crowley smiled darkly and stepped out of the devil's trap. Alex tensed up as he slowly walked around her in a circle, feeling his eyes on her all the while. "Sorry, love. Afraid we're going to have to do a little more than kiss to seal this kind of deal."

Immediately understanding what he meant, Alex's eyes bugged out of her skull. "_What?_" She asked in a shocked, disgusted tone. "No, no. You never told me that we would have to…" she trailed off, completely horrified and skin crawling at his implication.

He shrugged casually, "You asked for a lot, Mouse. And with your soul all jumbled up and broken, well… sealed with a kiss just won't quite do." Crowley sounded completely at ease and even amused now as he stood before her, his eyes eating her up in a way that made Alex swallow bile down her throat. He stared at her calmly while she gritted her teeth and searched his face, praying that he was just pulling her leg, that he'd scoff any minute now and call her gullible for believing him. But then she saw the certainty, the dark curiosity in his eyes as he waited for her to say something.

When she did nothing but stare at him, grim anticipation settling deep into her bones, he stepped closer until he was less than a feet away. "You want to save Moose or not?" he whispered darkly, his breath washing over her face.

Alex's lips settled into a straight line and she started grinding her teeth together so hard that she was surprised they didn't chip. Her eyes left Crowley's face and traveled to Sam behind him, who was laying in the hospital bed and as good as dead. She couldn't let Sam die, not Sammy, her womb mate and best friend and the guy who always understood her, who was always backing her up, no matter what.

She screwed her eyes shut tightly, her insides twisting at the knowledge of what she was about to do. And then she thought of Castiel. Cas, whom she had already betrayed once with a _Leviathan_, and was about to do again with a demon. And not just any demon, but _Crowley_.

But Sam. She wouldn't let him die. Couldn't. Not when she could do something about it. And not when that something was standing right in front of her.

Alex breathed out in distress, then looked at Crowley, who had an eyebrow perched up as he watched her obvious internal struggle. "Fine," she spat out. "But _no one_ can know about this. If anyone asks, you tell them we sealed the deal with a _kiss_. Nothing more."

Crowley quirked his head to the side, staring at her in knowing amusement. "What, you don't want your precious angel boy knowing that you did the dirty with the King of Hell?"

Ignoring the mention of Cas, Alex breathed out through her teeth, steeling herself and thinking of her end goal only. "Do we have a deal, or not?"

He chuckled darkly, "Oh, we have something alright." He smiled at her wickedly and traced a slow finger down the side of her face, enjoying the fear she tried not to display. "You know, I always thought we _did _have such chemistry," he murmured in a way that suggested he was making fun of her, and his midnight voice sent shivers up her spine. And then without warning, he closed the distance between them and seized her in a kiss, one of his hands cupping her face firmly and the other pulling her body hard against his. Alex immediately felt a flush of arousal whether she wanted to or not—his lips were unyielding against hers, their breath mingling together as his hand traveled under her jacket to grip her hip hard and possessive. At first, she wanted to resist. She was kissing the King of Hell for crying out loud, of course she wanted to resist—but he dominated her easily and his greedy, rough hands had her body betraying her convictions.

Done with this whole thing and wanting to get… _this_ over with, she ignored her inner protests and kissed him back like it was a fight, pretending that Sam wasn't laying comatose in a bed ten feet away.

Crowley shoved his tongue in her mouth, twisting it together with hers as he yanked her even closer to him roughly. Again, more heat came at his carnality, and angry about it, Alex grabbed the back of his neck, letting her fingernails dig into his skin in equal ferocity, probably drawing blood. When he felt this, he chuckled in something akin to delight and Alex resisted making a sound of frustration—of course he'd get pleasure from pain. To prove that point, his fingers knotted into her hair tightly and it hurt, he was nowhere near the gentle way Cas would do it. A soft sound of protest escaped as needles of pain pulled at her scalp.

Suddenly, she felt air rushing past her as he pushed their bodies across the room, and the adjacent wall slammed into Alex's back as he crowded her and pushed her up against it. Left with no choice, her legs automatically and loosely wrapped around his waist—she tried not to notice the feeling of strong muscles beneath his clothes. The next few minutes was all lips, tongue, and Alex trying really hard not to bite viscously at him, afraid that just a drop of demon blood would get into her system.

Crowley's hands pushed her jacket off, and it fell to the floor with a dull thud, which Alex barely registered. To be honest, she was starting to lose herself in this. She blamed her loneliness and her desperation, her hormones. His mouth tasted spicy; like cigars and booze and something else that she couldn't identify. He kissed her in a sinfully enslaving way, refusing to let her lead at all, drowning her and possessing her and enjoying himself for it, too. And even though Alex completely hated herself for thinking it, this wasn't starting off to be as bad as she thought it would.

Crowley, apparently registering that she was accepting that this was actually happening, quickly took advantage of that fact and crushed her to him even harder, his hands starting to push her tank top up. Feeling his cold hands on her bare skin startled her, and she gasped into his mouth when his fingers dug mercilessly into her ribs. Then his hands traveled downwards, and immediately she knew where this was going.

She tried not to think about what was happening, and who it was happening with as he savagely unbuttoned her jeans and shoved his hand inside them. When he touched her through her underwear with very dexterous fingers, she breathed out harshly and screwed her eyes shut, her head falling back against the wall. This should not be feeling good… but it was. It was _Crowley_ for Christ's sake. Shame washed over her at the fact that a part of her was actually enjoying this. What the hell was wrong with her?! She didn't get a chance to wonder because his fingers stroked her and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering. Her eyes were closed, but she still knew that a smug smirk was plastered all over his face.

"Does your Angel touch you like this?" he crooned in her ear, pressing his fingers harder against her and making her wriggle against him helplessly.

Alex scowled harshly, "Just _shut_ the _fuck_ up, you _bastard_," she bit out, reaching out to grab his wrist so she could shove his hand away and just get this over with. However, when she tried to yank his hand out of her pants, he just pushed her impossibly harder against the wall and rubbed his fingers against her almost painfully hard. She groaned as her back once again slammed into the hard surface.

"Tsk tsk, Alex, dear," he murmured in a devilishly low voice, "We don't want to rush things, now do we?" Alex huffed irritably as he started pushing her shirt up once again. "Now, lets see what's under all these clothes." He murmured in her ear, his hot breath brushing against the sensitive skin of her neck. And even though she hated this guy _so freaking much_ she had no choice but to lift her arms up and comply. The tank top went up and over her head and then she was just left in her bra and jeans, which were still unbuttoned.

His hands trailed from her shoulders down to her chest, running over her bra-clad breasts and Alex resisted the shudder that begged to course through her. Refusing to look at him, she stared straight forward and set her jaw stubbornly. That is, until, he grabbed her chin and forced her head to turn towards his, so that she had no choice but to look at him. And that was the moment that Alex decided that no matter what happened here, against the wall on the top hospital floor with the King of Hell, she would not let Crowley bring her to orgasm. That was something that was saved for Castiel, and Castiel _only._ She was doing this because she had no other choice, but that did not mean that she had to enjoy it, would enjoy it, or could enjoy it.

Alex stared at Crowley resentfully as he traced his fingers surprisingly softly over one spot on her ribs, and then she realized he was focused on her demon ward tattoo. She wanted to sigh in exasperation; she could just _feel _a cheeky comment coming.

"This doesn't seem to be working very well, does it?" He asked, and she arched an eyebrow up, as if to say '_really?'_. He shrugged his shoulders at the look she gave him and just yanked her lips to his once again. The scruff on his face scratched all over her cheeks and jaw, probably leaving behind light marks. His lips traveled to her neck, and even though the coarse hairs on his face kind of burned as they scraped against her sensitive skin, she felt wetness pooling in her underwear and she absolutely _loathed_ herself for it.

Angry, shameful tears threatened to fall from her eyes as his fingers once again pressed against her, except this time inside her underwear. And now matter how hard she bit her lip, she couldn't keep the pleasure filled moan from escaping her mouth.

"_My my_, if I didn't know any better than I would think you were actually _enjoying_ this, Mouse." He spoke softly, voice smooth as silk as he continued to stroke her most private area. And when he slid one finger effortlessly inside her, she slammed her head back against the wall again and whimpered. He caught the sound inside his mouth as he let their lips collide into another bruising kiss.

Out of nowhere, his teeth sunk into her full bottom lip, and Alex's eyes widened as she hissed and tried to turn away in protest. However, he just dug his fingers even harder into the hair at her scalp and _pulled_, causing her head to be yanked back, exposing her neck vulnerably. She breathed out in pain and pleasure alike as he bit the spot below her ear, his tongue soothing away the sting that came with it.

_Fine. He wants to play dirty… I can play dirty, too._ And with that thought, Alex threaded her fingers through his hair, finding it surprisingly silky, and wrenched at it harshly. This barely seemed to faze him, because he just laughed that irritating chuckle again as inserted yet another finger inside her. Even as Alex was biting back a groan at the delicious pressure it made, his free hand traveled up her back and then forcibly ripped her bra off. And barely a moment later, he was shoving her jeans off her hips and they fell to rest around her ankles.

Alex thought he would take her in his arms again, but instead he just held her against the wall by her shoulders, and she stared at him, confused. His eyes traversed slowly from the very top of her head all the way down to her feet, not missing a thing and practically devouring her up. She shifted under his hands, uncomfortable and resentful of how turned on she was, not ready to face the knowledge of what that meant.

As Crowley took her in, he found himself slightly surprised. Gone was the forever wary-looking, rough around the edges little girl with daddy issues and who was hopefully and stupidly in love with an angel. Her long, messy dark hair cascaded down her back and around her shoulders while her chest heaved, bringing his attention to her full breasts. Her lips were plump and red, swollen from his violent kissing and nipping. Her legs were longer than he thought, almost seeming to travel for miles. Alex's hazel eyes seemed to appear an apple green color from the hospital's sterile lights, eyes that glared at him hatefully even as he noticed a flash of lust shine in them. And in that moment, the King of Hell suddenly found the littlest Winchester kind of… _beautiful. _

That single, _dangerous_ thought propelled him to jerk her back to him, kissing her roughly and unforgiving, wanting to punish her for making him think like that. And so he did; he grabbed the back of her thigh brutally, hitching her up and forcing her long, slender legs to once again wrap around him tightly. Crowley let his hands travel up her body possessively, and he ran them harshly over her breasts, causing Alex to hiss out.

The feeling of his callused hands running over her sensitive buds sent an impossible to contain moan to rip through her lips, and absolutely enraged by how turned on she was, she roughly pushed his hands away. Yanking him forward by the front of his dress pants, Alex ripped his belt open, then abruptly pushed his pants down. She really, _really _just wanted to get this over with. She wanted him to fuck her hard and quick, wanted him to get what he wanted so that he would just _leave her alone_.

Apparently knowing exactly what Alex had in mind, Crowley abruptly grabbed her by her arms and spun her around, then shoved her into the wall, _hard_. She cried out as her ribs slammed against the hardness of the wall, then breathed out in half pain and pleasure as he twined his fingers into her hair and pulled at it. He wrenched her head to the side so roughly that she was pretty sure a few strands of her hair were pulled out, and then held her head there against the wall, sideways, her cheek pressed up against it as she panted in both anger and arousal.

Then, Alex felt his body pressed against her back, and she was surprised to feel hard muscles flexing beneath his clothes, surprised to feel his hard and… _large _length pressed into the small of her back.

Crowley's nose started to slowly skim her neck softly, the scruff on his face against her sensitive skin sending more heat to pool in her underwear. She squirmed helplessly as he started roughly sucking on the that spot, the one right under her ear that drove her crazy. Her breathing picked up to the point where she was almost panting. And then his fingers were gripping the edge of her black underwear, and as he pulled them down her legs, fear once again struck Alex. She took in where she was; against a wall with the King of Hell pressed up against her, only a movement away from taking her completely. _What the fuck am I doing?_ she internally asked herself. This was Crowley for fucks sake. A _demon _who she was sleeping while currently _married_ to an _angel. _

Alex was about two seconds away from ripping him the hell off of her and stabbing him with her angel blade, which she would make sure she _wouldn't_ miss this time. And just as she tensed up, she remembered her twin brother.

_Sam. I have to do this for Sammy._

Letting out a defeated breath, Alex screwed her eyes shut and relaxed her body, all to aware of how damp her panties were, which were now pooled around her feet. Crowley, feeling the tension leave her shoulders, took advantage of it and pressed himself closer. His scent surrounded her; expensive booze and tobacco and something dark that she couldn't put her finger on.

Suddenly, his length was nudging her entrance and more fear clenched in her gut. Her breathing was erratic as her cheek still rested against the wall, and she dug her fingernails into the surface, probably chipping them. Then, Alex felt his hands travel from her breasts down to her ribs, and she yelped as he suddenly dug his fingers right in the middle of her demon ward tattoo. He pinched the inked skin, as if wanting to rip it from her body. And right in that moment, he pushed roughly into her in one smooth stroke.

Alex cried out, not sure if it was a cry of pain or pleasure. He was… _huge._ So huge that he couldn't even enter her all the way. She trembled and pulsed around him, still panting with her eyes closed, her lips screwed together. This was so much different from the other times she's had sex. Zip had been about average sized, nothing special; while Cas had been bigger than average, always fitting inside of her perfectly as if they were two halves of a whole.

But this… this _hurt_, but at the same time it felt kind of amazing. Which didn't make much sense, but that's how it felt all the same. And when he started sliding in and out, Alex ducked her head down, panting stupidly. Her fingers scrabbled at the wall while she tried and failed at keeping quiet.

Crowley's fingers were still digging into her tattoo, while his other hand gripped her waist possessively, pulling her back into him each time he thrusted forward. Out of nowhere, his hand wrapped around her jaw and yanked her head towards him, and she knew his fingers were going to leave bruises on her neck where he clenched her.

His lips brushed over hers sensually while she panted into his mouth, her eyes hooded. The look on his face could only be described as pleased; pleased that she was into this, that he was sliding in and out of her completely effortlessly. And Alex, suddenly angry at that look, awkwardly maneuvered her hand behind and punched him as hard as she could in the position she was in.

Crowley yelped, indignant. And then as payback, he pushed her impossibly harder into the wall, his hand holding her head against it, fingers clenched into her hair. "So I'm guessing you like it rough then?" he murmured hoarsely against her skin, his voice thick with pleasure and arousal. And with that note, he wrapped his arms around her and turned them both, and Alex immediately knew they were heading towards the small table a few feet away. Crowley swept the few things that lay on the surface off so that they dropped to the ground loudly, then proceeded to bend Alex over it, her chest pressed flatly against the cool surface as he continued moving in and out of her.

Her cheek pressed into the table, Alex breathed hard, tears streaming down her eyes in both pleasure and shame. Her body was responding to his; that she couldn't deny. With every powerful thrust he sent through her, she got wetter and wetter. She had never been treated this roughly before, had never been fucked so hard that it actually _hurt, _even though it was also getting really good.

_No, Alex. Not orgasming, remember? _

But… _God _she felt like she would if he didn't stop within the next few minutes. He was pumping in out and of her slickly and she was pulsing wetly all around him and it was all too much. Suddenly, an idea struck her.

Doing something she had never had to do before, Alex forced her breathing to become more erratic, more heavy. She let the whimpers that were already escaping her lips become louder and louder and then she clenched around his length tightly. This was how she usually acted whenever she came with Cas, right? Alex could only pray that he would buy it, so that he could come and then this horrible thing could just be _over. _

And then, she heard that trademark dark chuckle sound from behind her right before he shoved her even harder into the table, his hand holding her head to the flat surface so tightly that she had no chance of lifting it. And knowing that he had caught her in her lie, she screwed her eyes together as more tears fell.

Suddenly, his lips were hovering next to her ear. "Darling, I don't think you were meant for the stage." He whispered gruffly, and Alex was then caught off guard when he very tenderly brushed her hair back, soothing her sore scalp from all the hair pulling. He pressed an open mouthed kiss below her ear, causing her to shudder and throb and wriggle around his length, which had gone still inside of her.

And then very abruptly, he pulled all the way out of her and _slammed _back into her, _hard. _Alex threw her head back and cried out, and as he continued slamming into her mercilessly, she couldn't keep it from happening. She _couldn't. _Overpowering ecstasy ripped through her, and she trembled and clenched and throbbed all around him, cry after cry ripping from her mouth. For what seemed like hours, the red hot pleasure coursed through her again and again, and even as it was dying down he still moved within her, drawing it out until it came to a final end.

Vaguely, she could hear him groaning behind her, his fingers clenched tightly into her waist as his release pumped wetly inside of her. Everything stilled as Alex panted into the surface of the table, her eyes flooding with tears; tears that dripped lazily over her nose and then cheek.

Crowley pulled out of her, and as Alex sunk to the cold hospital floor she could vaguely hear him buckling his pants back up. She wrapped her arms around her still naked form, letting her hair cover her face and she fought with everything she had to not break down. She couldn't; not yet, anyways.

Crowley walked over to where her clothes lay, then picked them up and tossed them at her. Discretely, Alex sniffled and began the task of redressing herself. She did it mechanically, blankly. Her underwear went up and over her legs, then her bra and tanktop.

"Cas is a lucky man, isn't he?" Crowley murmured smoothly as he leaned against the wall they had just fucked against. Alex studiously ignored him as she pulled her jeans up her legs and turned to face the opposite direction. But he just followed her, and Alex jumped when she felt his fingers lightly trace the marks he had left on her neck. "You sure this has to be a one time thing?" He breathed in her ear, "You have to admit, that certainly was one for the books, don't you think?"

Alex smiled in a way that could only be described as charming and turned to face him. She let her eyes drop down to his lips, then back up to his eyes. Crowley, apparently having an idea of what she wanted, started to lean forward, his eyes on her lips. And then, without warning, Alex brought her knee up with as much force as she could muster and jammed it in between his legs.

Crowley yelped and staggered back, "_Oy! _What the bloody hell was _that _for?"

"_That_ was because you're a fucking asshole, and I hate your guts." She said, letting her voice take on a pleasant tone, as if she was reciting the weather forecast. And then abruptly, she let her smile drop to be replaced with a sneer. "Now get the hell away from me, and forget that this _ever _happened."

Crowley quirked his head to side, as if endeared. "Fine." He muttered, "But don't you forget, Mouse. For six months, you're _mine_. Expect instructions soon." He said promptly, and with a last darkly amused, pleased look, he was gone.

For a long moment, Alex stared at the spot where he had just been. Panic was building up inside her stronger by each moment, and not able to take it anymore, Alex slid to the floor and burst out into devestated, shameful tears.

_Oh my god what the fuck did I just do?! I just fucked _Crowley _and I fucking _enjoyed _it too. What the FUCK is wrong with me? Oh god, Cas. He's never going to forgive me. I've cheated on him _twice _now, oh my god oh my god. What if he wants nothing to do with me?! What if- what if-_

Alex could barely breathe now, she was gasping and sobbing and she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She could still feel the sticky residue that Crowley had left inside of her, could feel bruises starting to form on her hips and certain spots on her neck hurt. Evidence of what she had just done seemed to be all over her body, and Alex hated herself, _hated. _

She sobbed brokenly in her hands, which covered her face. And then, through the cracks of her fingers, she spotted something over by the wall that her and Crowley had been against. Small, circular blue pills. _Oxy. _

They must've fallen out of her jeans pocket at some point during their tryst, and like a starving man, Alex crawled over to the pills and scooped them up, then proceeded to swallow them dryly. And then knowing those two pills weren't nearly enough to numb the grief that was pulsating throughout her whole being, Alex stood up and wandered out into the hospital's hallway in search of more drugs.

* * *

A little more than a year later, in a dark alleyway somewhere in the heart of South Dakota, the King of Hell was found dead. His eyes were burnt out, almost as if it had been done by an angel.

* * *

**AN: And there we have it! Please don't judge me too harshly *cringes* I'd love to know what you think, and thanks for reading! ;)**


End file.
